CODE GEASS: Goose's Story
by Kurai Fenikuse
Summary: Wha...? How did I end up here? Everything looks familiar... and yet...
1. GOOSE

**CODE**

Goose's Story______________________

**GEASS**

PROLOGUE

They stormed the Avalon.

He didn't recall when he got there, but looking around his saw Zero Guard knightmares surrounding him, Kallen's Guren leading and he himself in his Goose Type IV. They sped through the hall, the Guren's radiant wave surger and his own Maser vibration katana ready for a fight.

From his radio, Zero's voice crackled to life.

"Goose, take point!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Goose moved to the front of the squadron, Guren to his right and Zangetsu to his left. They crashed through the wall and into Prince Schiezel's conference room.

"Shit! Captain Kozuki!"

"What is it, Goose?"

"Schniezel musta seen us coming! He isn't anywhere in here!"

"Dammit! All Zero Guard, regroup on me!"

They let out a resounding, "Yes, ma'am!"

Kallen paged Zero, and his voice carried over a channel reserved for his Guard.

"What is it, Kallen?"

"Schniezel isn't at the conference area! What's our next objective?"

Zero remained silent. Then, "Head back to the entry point and regroup with Tamaki and the others. Then, storm the bridge!"

"Got it!"

Zero Guard burst from the room, racing down the hallway to get back to their team.

That was when it happened.

"Shit! What the hell was that?!" Kallen yelled into her mike.

"Kozuki! We've lost Tokugama and- God-dammit!"

"Todo? What happened?! Todo?!"

Goose turned his knightmare. "Kallen, they got him!" _God-damn Britannians!_

Just after his curse, a scream came over his radio.

"NO! KALLEN!"

He spun, and then-

Chapter 1: GOOSE

Matt walked down the hallway to the commander's office. Today was the day he finally became a Black Knight, and as a result he was incredibly excited. He passed a fellow talking with a woman he could only presume to be the famous knightmare developer, Rakshada. She was lean, with tanned skin and fair hair. A long pipe dangled daintily in her fingers, and he swore he could smell… motor oil?

_Yup, definitely Rakshada…_

She nodded and smiled as he passed her. Finally, he reached Zero's quarters. He reached for a button on the speaker. A very monotonous female voice answered.

"Who is it?"

"Fenikuse, the new recruit, to see Zero, ma'am."

He heard a buzzer, and, with that, the doors parted. A muffled voice bid him enter.

"So…" Zero stood, "You are Matt Fenikuse?"

"Yes, sir."

"I understand you have your own Knightmare, is this correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"May I ask where you acquired it?"

"It was my father's, sir. He had been a soldier under Clovis with a Sutherland specialized for close combat.

" When Clovis had him executed, I took it and… modified it, to suit my style."

"I see." Zero pondered for a moment.

"Matthew, we would be glad to have you. As I'm sure you know, we lost some good men at Narita."

"Sir."

Zero walked forward and offered his hand. Matt eagerly shook it.

"Matthew Yamika Fenikuse, welcome to the Order of the Black Knights!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"Now, go and acquaint yourself with the others."

Matt saluted, and left the room.

_Yeeeeees!!! I'm actually in the Black Knights!_

He was so absorbed in his recent success that he accidentally bumped into a very belligerent looking man.

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, ya better be, Newbie!"

Matt heard footsteps from behind him.

"Calm down, Tamaki. It was an accident."

"But-"

"NOW."

Tamaki grunted and stalked away. Matt turned to thank his savior.

_Holy Shit!_ He thought, as he gaped at a beautiful young woman with wild red hair and piercing blue eyes. She didn't seem to be much older or younger than he was.

"Sorry about him, Tamaki's always been a bit bitchy."

"Ah, thanks… Oh! Uh, my name is, uh, Matt Fenikuse. M-my friends call me Goose."

She took his hand.

"Kallen Kozuki."


	2. LELOUCHKALLEN

Sorry about the short first chapter, but I never was one for long-ass chapters. This was originally supposed to be two separate chapters, but when I saw how short the Lelouch one was, I said, "Screw it." And combined them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LELOUCH

_This mask is sweltering…_

Taking it off, Lelouch wiped his brow with his sleeve, amazed at the amount of sweat.

"He seemed trustworthy enough."

C.C. was opening a box of Pizza Hut's new stuffed crust pizza.

"I agree. But… it seems odd that he supplied his own Knightmare."

"It does. However, your new Order could use all the help it can get."

"Hm."

He grabbed a slice of pizza.

"That's my pizza…"

"I paid for it."

"Hm."

Lelouch strolled to the window, watching some Black Knights hang around surfing channels on the T.V.

"What is your plan?" asked C.C.

"We need to go about assimilating the JLF."

"Hm."

Silence.

"If you have suspicions, you could always use your Geass."

"You like suggesting that, don't you?"

She sipped her Pepsi.

"What is the phrase? 'Use it or lose it?'"

Lelouch turned and smiled.

"I think I'll wait and see how things turn out."

"Fine."

Lelouch sat back down.

"Well then…"

KALLEN

She didn't know what to think of the newcomer at first. He stood there, staring at her, mouth wide open. It was only after she spoke that he had begun to talk. She shook his hand.

"Kallen Kozuki."

"I, uh, didn't mean to cause any trouble back there…"

_By God he's green…_ "Trust me, it's fine. Tamaki just doesn't know when to shut the hell up. He's a good enough guy when you get to know him, though. So, you just joined, right?"

"Yeah."

"All right then, let me show you around."

"O-okay."

She faked a smile. It really annoyed her how he seemed to stutter. She took him down the hall to an area lined with couches, a table in the middle, and a television in the corner.

"This is the second floor lounge; It's really kinda been reserved for meetings with Zero."

"I see."

"There's one downstairs just like it; there's where most of us relax and watch the news."

They walked down the stairs to an open area almost blindingly white, with gleaming equipment and knightmare parts scattered all over. The one thing standing out was a long couch in the midst of it all.

"If you couldn't already guess, this is Rakshada's lab."

She notice him about to grab a tool.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

"Oh! Sorry!"

_Unless you want to be castrated,_ she thought. _At least he isn't stuttering…_

"And if you go down that way, you'll get to the Knightmare bay."

"Yeah, I had to station my frame there earlier."

_He already has a knightmare?_

"Say…" he said, "You're the Guren pilot, right?"

She looked at him, surprised. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose."

She shrugged it off and patted him on the shoulder.

"So long as you don't piss Tamaki off too much, you should be fine."

"Thanks. Oh! Will I be seeing you at Ashford?"

Again, surprised. "How… how did you know I went to Ashford?"

"Another lucky guess?"

_Lucky guess, my ass…_

"Yeah. But don't call me Kozuki up there. At Ashford it's-"

"Stadtfeld?"

"Damn, you're good!"

"I-I, uh, I looked in the, uh, y-y-yearbook, and recognized you when we met today!"

"Then it wasn't much of a lucky guess, then?"

"W-well, y-you wore your hair differently, and it's a black and white photo…"

"So… what was I in the yearbook?"

"Second-worst attendance."

"Who was worst?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

She broke out in laughter.

"I think you'll get along fine here, Goose."

And with that, she left him.


	3. GOOSESUZAKU

Hey fellas, new chapter out. It's quite short and deals mainly with Suzaku… Think of it as an almost "filler" chapter. However, it does lead into the "Shirley at Gunpoint" section next chapter quite nicely.

GOOSE

"I think you'll get along fine here, Goose."

_She called me Goose…!_

He heard the door close as he turned the other way.

_Well, Miss Kozuki, I think you'll be seeing a lot of me at Ashford… Maybe I'll join the student council! I'm sure that Milly and VP Lulu wouldn't mind…_

Then, he fell to his knees, doubled over.

_No… not now! I just got here!_

He vanished.

SUZAKU

"Well, it seems our Lancelot has proven itself yet again!"

Suzaku turned to see the very pale, beaming scientist saunter over to him.

"I guess so, Lloyd."

"Oho! I suppose we have our devicer to thank as well…"

"You're only saying that because I'm behind you, Lloyd."

"Oh! Hello, Miss Cecil!"

"Hello, Suzaku."

Lloyd placed a hand on his shoulder and got right in his face.

"Suzaku, I **do** hope that our Lancelot wasn't damaged…"

"Only slightly."

"Stony as ever, I see. Come, Cecil, we need to finish our testing."

"Goodbye, Suzaku. You should probably head over to the school."

He nodded. Lloyd hummed a tune as he strolled away. _As flamboyant and silly as ever…_

He began packing his unfinished Algebra homework into his bag and changed into his uniform. _Ugh… Millay's going to kill me if I'm late for student council again…_ He checked his watch.

_Oh, god-dammit!_

Grabbing his bag, he ran for the door. Opening it, he overheard Lloyd using his "serious voice."

"Yes, it must have been… develop that knightmare… radiant wave surge…"

Deeming it unnecessary, he dashed for the exit. He decided to "borrow" Lloyd's car rather than destroy his feet running. He left a note on the wall. Lloyd always kept his keys in his car, so there was no need for hotwiring.

_I swear, the only vehicle he cares about his damn Lancelot…_

He drove casually to school, hoping to avoid getting pulled over- he was an Eleven, after all, military status or no, the police force were very prejudiced. When he finally reached the parking lot, he noticed a very angry blonde at the council room door. _Uh-oh…_

"PUNCTUALITY!" she screamed as he got out.

"Is that another one of your 'spells'?"

"YES! And it's going to make you show up on time!"

He chuckled and she punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"C'mon! We need to work out the details for the next event!"

"You really like doing event after event, huh?"

She winked and smirked. "You know me!"

Inside, Nina was in her usual spot, looking up the chemical formula for a rare uranium isotope on her laptop. Shirley was unsuccessfully trying to call Lelouch. Rivalz was… where was Rivalz?

"SUZAKU!"

He found himself in a headlock, a fist tousling his hair.

"OW! Rivalz, stop noogying me! Stop it! Rivalz!"

Suzaku eventually pushed him away, snickering. Then a sharp pain shot through his finger as a weight seemed to latch onto him.

"Gah! Arthur! Let go!"

Millay and Rivalz broke out in laughter. Suzaku put down Arthur and rubbed his head, sheepishly. _This is exactly what I want to protect…_

A very tired-looking Kallen walked into the room.

"Oh! Hey Kallen!"

"Hm…" she grumbled. She walked to the table, sat down, and promptly fell asleep.

"Okay…"

"GOD!"

"What is it, Shirley?"

"Lulu won't frickin' pick up!"

"Yeah, he's been like that lately…"

"Well, It's really annoying!"

"You know Lel- Ah!"

Lelouch, also tired, strolled through the door Kallen had neglected to close.

"LULU! Why didn't you answer my calls?!"

"Oh? Sorry… my phone… uh… died."

Shirley frowned. "Well, keep it charged!" she yelled as she stormed outside.

Lelouch turned to Suzaku, a faint smile on his lips. "What's wrong with her?"

"She suspects that you and Kallen are dating."

"Oh?" He looked at her. She replied to his glance with a snore.

"Are you?"

"No, it's just a coincidence."

"You might want to tell her. She seemed a little… out of it."

"Hm."

Outside, Shirley clutched an envelope.

"Oh, Daddy, you know exactly what to get me!"

Like I said, it's short. I actually combined two chapters to make this once I saw how short it originally was. So, some constructive criticism (nothing cruel or 'man this sucks' reviews, and no 'I love this lol gud job [smiley face]) would be greatly appreciated.


	4. KALLENGOOSE

Yeah, so for some reason I set the notepad down and didn't write for a while… sorry. It's just with school and all this other shit, I got worn down. But now that summer's here, you can expect a chapter every two weeks… probably, if I'm not lazy and/or hangin' with my broskies. So again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Please enjoy~ (the squiggly is there to imply that I am speaking like Lloyd. Ah, Lloyd! You goofball…)

-______________________________________________________________________-

KALLEN

"No, Tamaki, you CAN'T borrow the Guren to pick up chicks."

"But-!"

_Click._

Kallen wanted to turn her phone off to prevent any further Tamaki-related annoyance. However, she decided against it, if perchance Zero dialed her up. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the "mystery man," especially after finding that odd, pizza-loving green-haired girl with him in that cave. She still didn't know who she was, and was somewhat irked that Zero kept her in his esteemed company at what seemed all times. Kallen had noticed an increase in Pizza Hut boxes and a decrease in budget over the time she had appeared…

She turned a corner and saw a very lean, tall, stranger with headphones and a visor enter the monorail for the Narita monument.

_I don't like the looks of him…He looks very suspicious._ "Meh."

She waved off the thought and continued on her way. She passed an alley and thought that she saw a small flash of blue light.

_Yeesh, weird things seem to be the main item today…_

Deeming to go have a look into the alleyway, she spied an man who had fallen on his knees, coughing. No other person went to assist him, so she ran to help the poor fellow to his feet.

"Hey, thanks…"

"No problem… wait a minute…"

She stared at his face, puzzled a moment.

"…Goose?"

"Oh? Hey! Kallen."

"What happened? You were just lying there, coughing."

"Oh, uh, my, uh, allergies."

"'Kay. Um…"

She scratched her head. Awkward silence ensued.

"Yeah… Well, see ya. Thanks again, for the help."

He started away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_Ahh shit ,poor guy… Now I feel bad. _

"Hey wait! Um… I was going to this restaurant that- that my dad owns and, um, if you're hungry, you can come along."

He turned to her and a warm smile spread across his face.

"'Kay. I was gettin' kinda hungry, anyway."

She led him out of the alley and down the pavement. Many Britannians and Half-breeds were frequenting the many shops that lined the street. Once they reached an ornate building decorated red, blue, white and green (Britannian colors, no doubt…) she took him inside. Britannian Bread Café and Restaurant – free Wi-Fi! – was bustling with customers, and an Eleven worker was busy lighting the hearth in the dining area. Kallen and Goose made their way to the counter and ordered their snacks. Kallen got a bear claw, dotted with almonds and glaze, and a soy latte. Goose ordered a sticky-looking pecan braid and a cup of black coffee. He took out his wallet, but Kallen waved it down.

"I get stuff for free here."

"Sweet."

She picked the table nearest the hearth.

"This place seems really familiar…" Goose placed his chin in his hand. "Did it used to have another name? Maybe starting with a 'P'? P… Pa… Pan…"

"It changed when my dad bought the chain."

"Well I suppose only the name changed. I remember coming here a few years ago; the place had great pecan braids."

He took a bite and sipped his coffee.

"Why do you take it black?"

"Well, first off, that's what he said," Kallen rolled her eyes at his response. "And, I like the bitterness. Counteracts the sweetness of the 'braid."

_Ooooookay…_

She shrugged and nursed her latte.

_He seems a lot less fidgety than before… Oh, crap…_

"Do you… consider this… a date?"

"Kallen, are you hitting on me?"

She blushed and made her 'scary-face'. Goose chuckled.

"Nah, Kallen. Just a snack between friends."

"Oh, all right."

_Phew! That's good._

"So… from what you said before… I take it you enjoy cooking?"

Goose's eyes brightened like the Embassy at night.

"I LOVE cooking! Especially baking! Bread, cake, pie, cookie, you name it!"

Kallen was slightly taken aback at his sudden enthusiasm. _Woah._

"Well, I could probably get you a job here."

"I would love that, but I don't know where I'd find time between school and… Ya know…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right.

_I'm glad he's smart enough to not say 'Black Knights' out loud…_

"I need to use the bathroom. Be right back." He picked up his tray.

"'Kay."

As he walked away, Kallen's phone buzzed. The caller I.D. read "Zero."

_Took ya long enough…_

"Kallen."

"Zero," She whispered.

"We're meeting tonight. Let Ogi know. 7:45 p.m. at base."

"Right."

"Also, have you heard from Fenikuse? I haven't been able to contact him."

_Oh._ "Yeah, Goose is here; he just left to use the bathroom."

"Make sure he knows. And please, do tell him to turn his cell phone on."

"All right."

"Zero, out."

She heard the click and put her phone away. While she was doing so, Goose returned to the table.

"Who was that?"

She nodded toward the restroom. He must have understood, for his face turned stone serious right there. The headed into the unisex toilets and stood by the porcelain sink.

"Zero?" he whispered.

"Zero."

"Where and when?"

"Base, quarter to eight."

"Awright."

The doorknob turned. Goose sucked in air and Kallen's eyes grew wide.

_Gotta think quickly!_

GOOSE 

"Oh! Sorry!"

The person who opened the door quickly closed it. Kallen pushed away and Goose shook his head.

"Well, that was… different."

"Shut up… It was either that or get caught talking about the Black Knights."

"Yeah, but I thought they only did that in spy movies!"

"Whatever… I'm just glad you figured it out fast enough not to shove your tongue down my throat."

"Yeah, well, it helps that acting used to be what I did in my free time. Stage kisses only look passionate. They mean nothing."

"Exactly. Say… That pecan braid DOES taste good…"

"Well, at least you can joke about it."

She smiled and Goose sheepishly rubbed his head.

_Holy Shit dude… you just got kissed by an insanely hot woman!_

"Oh yeah, Goose?"

"What?"

"Zero says to keep your damn phone on."

-______________________________________________________________________-

Well, at least it isn't as short as some other chapters… so yes, review and what not. I may go back and edit the previous chapters to make them shall we say, less to the point. A good story needs some warmth to it… And constructive criticism, which is always appreciated. So, look forward to chapter 5 being typed and online in two weeks.


End file.
